


Transformation

by bladeofsolsthiem



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Erica's transformation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladeofsolsthiem/pseuds/bladeofsolsthiem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she woke up the next morning, she could feel the difference. There was this… energy, buzzing beneath her skin. She had plenty of time before she had to be up for school, but today… She was going to look hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transformation

The thing that pissed her off most about her disease was that she would push herself - decide to take a risk, despite the fact that it terrified her - and then she would have an attack. It sucked all the time, but those ones were the worst. She was able to conquer the fear that everyone faced when embarking on a new challenge, but then she had to deal with the fear of an attack too? It just didn't seem fair. She resolved to never let it stop her, because it had forced her to give up on enough already. 

She'd done up her hair and makeup the first day of high school. She was going to a new school, somewhere people didn't know her as “that girl with epilepsy”, and she was going to look her best. She walked in with her head high. 

That was the day of the attack. The attack, the one that asshole saw fit to film and post online. She looked so pretty for the film where she pissed herself in front of everyone. She gave up after that, let her hair get ratty, let herself fade into the background. Someday when they found a cure, she'd dress up again. Until then she'd try her hardest to be invisible. Being noticed sucked.

The attack on the rock wall was almost as bad as the first day of high school. She'd tried, damnit. She’d pushed past her fear. She’d felt triumphant. She was going to conquer that rock wall if it killed her. If McCall hadn't been there, it would have. 

Then he showed up in the hospital. God, he was gorgeous. And he was flirting with her, she was sure of it. What he offered was insane, but she was so done with her life, she was willing to let some crazy hot guy bite her to be done.

When she woke up the next morning, she could feel the difference. There was this… energy, buzzing beneath her skin. She had plenty of time before she had to be up for school, but today… She was going to look hot. In the shower, she coated her hair with conditioner. After giving it time to sink in, she started at the tips and slowly worked her way up, combing out the knots she'd allowed to remain for weeks. She shed so much hair she had to keep pulling it out of the comb and spreading it on the shower wall so it wouldn't clog the drain. When her hair felt sleek and combed out, she shaved her legs, all the way up to where her sister's shortest shorts would stop on her thighs. She ran her hands down the smooth skin and smiled, then finished rinsing off and turned off the water.

She dried off, wondering again at the smoothness of her legs, and wrapped the towel around her hair. Then she stood in front of the full length mirror on her bathroom door and looked at herself, trying her best to be critical, but unbiased. She cupped her breasts, feeling their weight, and let them fall. She felt her stomach, ran her hands over her hips and down her thighs. She'd shaved her pubic hair in the shower as well, not so it was bare, but so it was short and neat. When she'd finished inspecting herself, she went to pick up her medical bracelet out of habit. She stopped with her hand hovering over the metal.

According to Derek, she wouldn't need this anymore.

She picked it up, cupping it in her palm. Then, she squeezed as tight as she could. So many times before, this had made the metal cut painfully into her skin, even with its carefully rounded edges. This time, she felt it give. She opened her palm to find a twisted ball of metal, and she smiled as she dropped it in the trash. It tinkled as it hit the bottom of the empty bin, broken links shattering apart.

She turned to the mirror and used her sister's makeup, going for dangerous.

Her outfit was stolen out of her sister's closet as well, and she made a resolution to go shopping as soon as possible. When she was finished, she stood in front of the mirror again and smirked at her reflection. The woman who looked back at her was nothing like the girl bowed under the weight of her disease. She was confident, dangerous, gorgeous. 

Erica didn't recognize herself, but she was going to become this woman. She straightened her posture, glaring at her reflection. She tested out a couple of expressions, seeing how they looked on this woman's face. God, she was hot. Erica tried to memorize this face, so she could remind herself throughout the day, “This is you now. Your outside finally represents the woman you've always been inside.” 

She'd always thought of herself as a tigress, but it turns out she is more of a wolf.


End file.
